A Gift for Gourry
by ilikesaddleshoes
Summary: a AU oneshot high school Gourry-centric fic. Revolving around his desire for Lina to see him as a possibility for a romantic relationship. He's not really an idiot in this fic, but it's sweet.


"A Gift for Gourry"  
  
- - - - - Gourry's House - - - - -  
  
- -   
  
It was a nice morning for Gourry Gabriev, until the sun decided to shine through the windows at just the right angle to glare on his face. Damnit. Somebody turn off the sun!  
  
Not working.  
  
Sighing, he sat up in bed in some effort to wake up...something was important about today... What was it? Oh well. He dismissed the thought from his head as he went about getting ready for school. Nothing beat a nice hot shower in the morning... dang, he was almost out of shampoo again. sigh 'I swear, I use more hair care products then all the girls in my homeroom put together...but atleast it looks nice. And Lina does like playing with it.'  
  
...So did everyone else...even Xellos...  
  
O-Kay, refusing to dwell on that...that creepy Volun guy in his class was bad enough. shiver 'think happy thoughts Gabriev! BREAKFAST! FOOD! Alright!' Letting out a whoop, he rushed down the stairs into the kitchen and sat at the table impatiently.  
  
"Hey there sweetheart. I have breakfast all ready for you. Eggs, Ham, Sausage, Pancakes, Toast, Hash Browns, Baked Tomato, and Waffles. Happy Birthday honey!"  
  
That was his mom. A great mother and an amazing cook. Had to be to supply the Gabriev men with their meals. People liked to say he took after her side of the family. They were both fair, blonde and blue-eyed but he got his height from his dad. He's got brown hair though...and green eyes. Glancing quickly around the room, Gourry wondered where his father was. Must have left for work already, there was nothing there except a newspaper.  
  
"'Morning."  
  
'...Where did that grunt come from? Oh, he's reading the paper, no wonder I didn't see him, he was hiding! That's dad, such a joker. Man, his food looks good, maybe I can take some of his until I get mine...oh, never mind it's here...time to dig in!'  
  
"There you go Gourry, eat up, it's an important day today!"  
  
Oh yea, it was his 17th birthday today. That meant birthday cake! Glancing up at the clock he inwardly panicked. 'I better hurry up and get to school so I can see everyone before class begins...I wonder if Lina remembered. Maybe she'll come over after school to celebrate with me.'  
  
- -  
  
- - - - - at school - - - - -  
  
- -  
  
As he walked through the main gates he looked around for his friends. Sylphiel ran up to him almost as soon as he got on campus... 'I wonder if she made me one of her delicious cakes! Oh, she did! Wow, that looks yummy. I should hide it from Lina...where is Lina?'  
  
Gourry excused himself from Sylphiel's company and began to search the schoolyard for Lina. Catching sight of red hair he looked over to see her sitting on a bench with their friend Zelgadis, taunting his fan club while he shook his head at her. They seemed to be together a lot, it bothered Gourry sometimes, he just felt so left out when it was just the three of them. Not that he would wish little miss Justice on anyone, but they were always having convoluted discussions on theory that he couldn't follow...even thought he tried.  
  
Pasting a smile on his face, Gourry called out to his friends. "Oi, Lina! Zelgadis!"  
  
The two turned around and waved at him to come over. Hefting his bag over his shoulder he walked over to the duo and stood over them, blocking the sun. "Hey guys, what are you two up to?"  
  
Lina and Zelgadis exchanged glances and looked back at him. Zel started to chuckle while Lina started twiddling her thumbs, turning red.  
  
"What's wrong with Lina? Female problems? I'm not good with those, but I left Slyphiel standing over by the main entrance."  
  
Zel, clapped Lina on the shoulder, bringing her into a half-embrace, making Gourry see red, and spoke. "Well Gourry, it seems that Amelia won a bet against Lina and now she has to join the cheerleading squad. Our little Lina will be traipsing around in a short skirt and shirt combo, yelling about school spirit. Actually, come football season...she'll be cheering for YOU." He patted Lina patronizingly on the head, lifting a hand to cover his mouth when she glared at him. "Ohh, she's mad now, that's my cue to go, I'll see you in P.E. Later."  
  
"Yeah. Later Gourry." She all but growled as she narrowed her eyes at their fleeing classmate.  
  
Gourry smiled as Zel ran off with Lina hot on his heels. Then the news sank in. Lina as a cheerleader....she'd be watching his games, and cheering him on... He suppressed a wistful sigh as he walked into the building to his first class.  
  
- -  
  
- - - - during lunch - - - - -  
  
- -  
  
Gourry finished his lunch in record time and set out to exchange his books for the next class, wondering where Lina was. She hadn't sat with them at lunch today. Zel had told him she had to go play negotiator between Filia and Xellos again. That was a 24/7 job. He turned around when a hand tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Gourry! Were you looking for me?"  
  
"Erm, no...not really. Do I know you?"  
  
"Martina. I'm in your History class. I sit next to you... Anyways, I was wondering if you wanted to get together this weekend... hang out, get to know each other better. We're practically fated to be together!"  
  
"Uhm...maybe another time...Martina(?) I was looking for someone...I have to go find her." He walked away in confusion wondering how he could be seated next to someone for a month and not know her name. He was startled out of his thoughts when a pair of arms slid around his waist. He felt a body lift up and press against his back and a voice tickle his ear when the owner of the body spoke.  
  
"Happy Birthday Gourry." That was Lina's voice. Oh wow, she was never this affectionate. 'Milk it Gabriev, enjoy it while you can.'  
  
He let his head fall back the tiniest bit so her lips brushed his ear and he fought down the tingle that passed through his body, sliding his hands on top of hers, holding them around his body. "You remembered."  
  
"Of course I remembered dummy, you're the one with the faulty memory. So, what are you doing to celebrate your birthday? Anything involving food? Is there enough for me?"  
  
"Actually, it's just a quiet thing with my parents, but I would like it if you would join us...maybe we could go see a movie afterwards and get ice cream?"  
  
"Hey, you know me, if there's free food, I'm there." She felt his shoulders sag a bit and hastily remedied her statement. "I'm kidding jellyfish, I'd love to celebrate your birthday with you." She was taken aback as he spun around so he was holding her up against his body arms drawn tight around her waist, one hand at her shoulder, the other at the small of her back. "Whoa, Gourry...we're in the middle of the hallway and the next class is about to start, quit kidding around."  
  
He ran a hand over his face when she pushed him off her and began walking away. "Yeah, I'm coming." Well, the moment had lasted longer than he had hoped for...he'd try again later.  
  
- -  
  
- - - - Gourry's House - - - - -  
  
- -  
  
Gourry watched Lina, sitting across from him, as she finished up her dinner. It had been a relatively peaceful event for once, they both tended to use manners when around his mom. His mother walked back into the dining room from the kitchen, smiling at the two of them.  
  
"So kids, what will you be having for dessert? Besides a little kissing at the movie theater?" she giggled slightly at their faces when she finished speaking. "Come now, don't you know, love interests are supposed to kiss the birthday boy the amount of years he is and one extra for the coming year. It's tradition. Lina, Gourry used to always fight Xellos for the right of doing it for you in grade school..."  
  
Gourry looked over at Lina, scared at what her reaction might be. To his surprise she wasn't sputtering curses, instead she had gone pale and silent. Worrying, he jumped up waving goodbye to his mother and threw her over his shoulder, rushing out the door.  
  
- -  
  
- - - - after the movie - - - - -  
  
--  
  
Gourry and Lina walked in silence side by side in the direction of Pop's Shoppe for their ice cream. She had been quiet throughout the movie, casting brief glances in his direction the whole time, refraining from commenting on the movie. Was it really that bad of an idea?  
  
No, knowing Lina, it was just scary. She tended to shy away from displaying her feelings. But, she had been receptive earlier...she had instigated a little bit! Maybe he could shock her out of it...what could he lose?  
  
"Hey, Lina...you know, I wouldn't mind getting my birthday kisses from you... I'd kinda like it actually."  
  
At her startled gaze he grasped her by the arms and pulled her into his embrace, mimicking his earlier display at school. "This is the only gift I need from you." Freeing one hand, he lifted her chin up and captured her lips with his.  
  
She stiffened momentarily in his arms, but melted into the kiss when he didn't pull away. Tentitivly he licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, barely refraining from crushing her to him as she complied, allowing his tongue to slip inside the cavern of her mouth, meeting hers, only to twist around each other with growing passion.  
  
He had been kissed before, usually by overzealous admirers who took him by surprise, but nothing could top the sweetness of feeling her mouth move against his.  
  
Losing himself in her smell and her taste, Gourry was slightly taken aback when she broke the kiss, only to inhale deeply a few times, her chest heaving against his, then pushed her lips against his again, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
- -  
  
- - - - - Later That Night - - - - -  
  
- -  
  
Mrs. Gabriev smiled to herself as her son walked dazedly through the front door. It was about time. Her boy has been crushing on the vivacious little red-head for quite a while and she felt it was time for a little well-placed comment or two. A mother always knew. And judging by the dreamy smile on his face, the rest of his night had gone well. Satisfied, she turned off her bedside lamp and went to sleep.  
  
--  
  
- - - - the next day at school - - - - -  
  
- -  
  
Gourry ran up energetically up to his friends, excited to see the object of his affection again, and was let down when he didn't count her among the group. Greeting them and making an excuse he ran off again to look for her. Spotting her at her locker he took his cue from her actions the day before and approached her from behind, sliding his arms about her waist, dropping his face to the crook of her neck. She smelled good.  
  
"Morning Lina."  
  
"Ack! Jellyfish, what are you doing?!" Shoving him off of her, Lina finished gathering her books and turned around.  
  
Momentarily puzzled, Gourry grabbed her hand and held it, looking into her eyes. "Lina, I figured, we'd finally gotten past the friendship boundry...I mean, you were kissing me back!"  
  
"Oy. Gourry, look. It was your birthday, you're my good friend." She shrugged nonchalantly. "It was your present."  
  
He searched her eyes, almost sighing in relief when he noted the hesitation in her eyes. He should have guessed this would happen. She really had a problem with Public Displays of Affection. It would take more than a couple birthday kisses for her to accept being in a more-than- friendly relationship with him. She gave him more than a kiss last night. She gave him hope, and that was the best gift he could receive. Gourry watched her as she shut her locker and began walking away. Jogging up to join her he sank back into his thoughts. So it would take a while. Only a year 'til his next birthday, and he wasn't planning on going anywhere anytime soon. She was stuck with him.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - End - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
AN: well, that's the first L/G fic I've ever written. It almost ended up being a Z/L at some point...as that's my main bias, followed closely by X/L. Still, I don't think it turned out too badly. I tried getting into Gourry's head a bit...I do think he's more intelligent than many authors give him credit for, it just doesn't show up in things like book intelligence. Anyways, review and tell me what you thought! Ta, lovelies!  
  
ilikesaddleshoes 


End file.
